La pesadilla de Shizuo: ¡El Ataque de la Pulga!
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Shizuo vuelve a su departamento luego de perseguir a Izaya, cansado y molesto. ¿Quizás en sus sueños podría atrapar al enano? Pero al parecer, ni en sus sueños puede hacer eso. [K por alguna palabra inapropiada.]


_Durarara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen de portada._

* * *

Apenas llego a su habitación, Shizuo se arrojó a la cama.

''_Ah_, hoy fue un día muy estresante.''

Bueno, desde hace ya tiempo que todos los días son estresantes. Si contamos el hecho de que trabaja como recaudador de deudas y ninguno de sus clientes cumplía con los pagos, sin dejar de lado que Shizuo tiene mal carácter y es fácil de enojar.

¿Y quien más que Orihara Izaya para arruinar sus días? El desgraciado sabía que botones apretar para hacerlo enfadar.

Así que como siempre: Orihara Izaya apareció en Ikebukuro e ignoro cada vez que Shizuo le exigió que nunca más volviera a la ciudad, obligándolo a intentar enseñarle que pasaría si no hacia lo que le pedía _\- en pocas palabras, lo persiguió hasta que lo perdió/se fue de Ikebukuro -._

Para cuando regreso a su departamento, ya era de noche. Al menos en sus sueños podría finalmente atrapar a ese maldito enano.

_¿No?_

''Maldito enano...''

* * *

''_Ah_, ¡maldición, maldición! Tom-san se enojara si llego muy tarde.''

Shizuo no podía recordar bien el momento en el que se despertó y se cambió de ropa, pero eso no tenía importancia considerando que ya estaba llegando tarde para trabajar con su sempai.

Para su suerte, el lugar donde se iban a encontrar no estaba tan lejos de donde vivía. Ya lo podía ver entre la multitud, algo inquieto y...

¿acompañado?

Oh, no, ¿qué hacia la pulga...?

''_¡IIZAAYAAAAAAA!_'' Shizuo grito a todo pulmón, mientras acelero su marcha.

**_CLANK -_**

''_Ah_... _Ah_...''

Honestamente, Shizuo no se esperaba algo así. Después de todo, EL siempre se la pasaba lanzando cosas por los aires como si no pesaran nada pero...

¿¡Que Izaya le arrojara un cesto de basura!?

''I-Izaya...?'' pregunto confundido.

Mirando detenidamente, Izaya no estaba vestido con su típico abrigo negro. Si tuviera que describirlo, seria algo que solo una persona utilizaría. Y esa persona no era nadie más que el mismo.

''Shizu-chan, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano como para venir a molestar, ne?'' pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa algo tensa, como si estuviera conteniendo algo.

Izaya se mostró paciente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Shizuo, quien parecía examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

''_Pff_...'' Shizuo trato de contener su risa lo más que pudo. ''T-Te ves ridículo en eso, pulga.'' Finalmente, el rubio se rió tan fuerte que le comenzó a doler el estómago.

''Oh, Shizu-chan. Vamos, no me tientes a golpearte.'' ladeo un poco la cabeza para un costado, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

''_Hah_... Como... _ha_... si pudieras hacer gran cosa, estúpido enano.'' Shizuo se limpió una lagrima que se le había escapado en su ataque de risa.

''El hecho de que seas más alto que yo no te hace más fuerte, _Shizu-chan_.'' Respondió secamente.

Shizuo sonrío de lado. ''_Hah_? Lo que tú digas, Izaya.'' Se acercó hacia el pelinegro y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, imponente.

''Tom-san.'' Izaya miro a su acompañante, pidiéndole permiso con los ojos. Tom simplemente agito su mano, indicándole que estaba bien.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar ante el golpe rápido que le propino Izaya y termino estrellándose contra la pared más cercana. Se apoyó contra la pared, con una mano en el rostro. ¡Dios, eso sí que dolió!

Alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para reaccionar al siguiente ataque del pelinegro, moviéndose a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por la señal de tránsito.

''Creo que deberías aprender algunos modales, **_ne_**?'' Elevo nuevamente la señal de tránsito como si se tratara de un bate.

Shizuo retrocedió y se abalanzó hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde convenientemente había un semáforo. Convencido de que seria un buen arma contra la pulga que parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte trato de arrancarlo, pero para su sorpresa no se movió ni un centímetro.

''Eh?'' ahora si estaba más que confundido. Esa fuerza que era como una maldición que cargaría por toda su vida... ¿desapareció? **¿DESAPARECIÓ JUSTO CUANDO LA NECESITA?**

''Realmente eres un idiota, Shizu-chan. Pero como hoy estoy de buen humor, te daré 10 segundos de ventaja. Generoso, ¿no lo crees?'' Rió el de ojos carmesí.

Shizuo hizo lo único que le quedaba hacer, algo que siempre había visto al enano hacer cada vez que se enfrentaban.

Correr.

''¡**_10~_**! Izaya comenzó a perseguirlo a toda velocidad.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''¿Es esto karma? Realmente no me gusta...'' sollozo Shizuo, sin aliento, tratando de esconderse del enano que lo estaba persiguiendo como si él fuera una zorra e Izaya el sabueso.

''_Ah_... si esto es un sueño, despiértenme de una maldita vez.'' suspiro el rubio.

''_SHI-ZUU-CHAAAN~..._'' el rubio se estremeció y giro la cabeza para examinar su alrededor y buscar alguna vía de escape. Nada.

''_TE EN-CON-TREE~..._'' Izaya apareció a la entrada del callejón, arrastrando la señal de tránsito detrás de él con tanta ferocidad que salían chispas.

Shizuo trato de poner espacio entre la antes-débil pulga, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared del callejón.

''Eh... Iza...ya... ¿no crees que podríamos arreglar esto sin tener que utilizar violencia...?'' rogó con una voz temblorosa.

''No, no, _Shizu-chan_~ Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con este 'enano'.'' Izaya rió maléficamente, elevando en cámara lenta, desde la perspectiva de Shizuo, la señal de tránsito para darle un golpe que seguramente no iba a ser tan suave.

_La señal estaba a centímetros de hacer contacto con su objetivo...!_

..

..

.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Shizuo se despertó de su sueño, gritando y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Después de asegurarse de que todo fuera un sueño, de que Izaya no estaba en su cuarto y de que todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban intactas, Shizuo se fue a tomar una ducha para tranquilizarse.

* * *

''_IIZAAAAYAAAAAA!_'' Shizuo grito el nombre del informante, pero esta vez lo había hecho a poca distancia del otro. Esta vez el desgraciado no se le iba a escapar.

''Shizu-chan, ¿estás emocionado de verme~?'' dijo Izaya, tratando de enfadar más al camarero. Estaba preparado para cualquier ataque que Shizuo pueda dar, así que todo estaba bien.

Excepto que Shizuo no lo ataco. Shizuo lo abrazo fuertemente.

''S-Shi... ¿Shizu-chan?'' pregunto confundido el informante. ¿Estaba pasando esto en serio? ¿O acaso Shizuo le pego sin que el se diera cuenta y ahora estaba alucinando?

Shizuo tenía su rostro escondido en el cabello del otro, feliz de que Izaya no fuera tan fuerte como el Izaya de sus sueños.

''... creo que tengo una idea de lo que se siente que te persiga, Izaya...'' murmuro en voz baja, inaudible.

''Eh?''

''... Estoy feliz de que no seas tan fuerte como yo. No cambies nunca.''

''Eh... Shizu-chan, no tengo idea de que estés hablando pero suéltame de una vez antes de que te clave una navaja en el estómago.''

_ \- Después de eso, la normalidad volvió a Ikebukuro. Fin -_

* * *

_ N/A _

_Ah~ Hace rato que no escribía nada. Bueno, creo que todavía es el cumpleaños de Shizu-chan! _  
_En todo caso, la idea se me vino cuando vi una imagen de Izaya utilizando la ropa de Shizuo y pensé... _''¿que pasaría si Izaya actuara como Shizuo?''_. Aunque aquí se ve que Izaya tiene mas control sobre su ira, a menos que venga alguien y se burle de el._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Heiwajima Shizuo!_


End file.
